


Немного драмы

by siaenalee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, в котором Марк говорит нечто очень важное, а Ёнджэ реагирует
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 18





	Немного драмы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



Ёнджэ ещё раз прокручивает в мыслях то, что произошло, и стонет раненной косаткой. Коко дёргает ухом и смотрит на него с любопытством. В парке кроме них никого, и Ёнджэ совсем чуточку благодарен мирозданию за передышку.   
— Это провал, — отвечает он Коко, сглатывая кислый комок в горле. — Это полный провал.  
Коко склоняет голову на бок, не понимая печалей человека, и Ёнджэ наклоняется, чтобы погладить её.   
— Вот что со мной не так? — спрашивает он вслух и опять вздыхает.  
Коко негромко тявкает, выворачивается из-под руки и тянет в сторону дома. Она совсем не в восторге от таких долгих прогулок даже по хорошей погоде. Ёнджэ ещё раз хлопает по пустым карманам в поисках забытого дома телефона, чтобы проверить время. Сколько он уже торчит здесь в парке? Полчаса, час или больше?   
В груди неприятно щемит, и от мысли, что Марка в квартире может не быть, как и его вещей, снова начинает тошнить. Коко нетерпеливо переступает передними лапами и снова гавкает.  
— Идём, — сдаётся Ёнджэ.  
Дорога до дома кажется бесконечной.

Утром Ёнджэ воюет с кофемашиной: кажется, у неё есть какие-то претензии к нему — на его кофе опять очень грустный слой пенки, — когда сонный Марк едва ли не наощупь вползает в кухню. На его голове самое настоящее гнездо, а на щеке ещё заметен след от подушки. Марк щурит глаза и пытается проморгаться, словно никак не может заставить их оставаться открытыми. Ёнджэ хмыкает от умиления.  
— Привет, — немного хрипло произносит Марк и заглядывает ему через плечо. — Опять проблемы с капучинатором?  
— Всегда на моей порции, — ворчит Ёнджэ и придвигает Марку его ужасно уродливую кружку с полустёртым и поэтому немного криповым смайликом. — Его точно надо менять. У тебя сегодня много работы?  
— Созвон с заказчиком после двух, потом надо подкорректировать прошлый проект, и я свободен, — Марк давит зевок в кулаке и делает глоток живительного кофе, тут же оседающий на верхней губе молочными усами. — У тебя выходной?  
Ёнджэ угукает и фыркает, подняв на него взгляд.  
— Тебе не идут усы, — сообщает он, оглядываясь в поисках полотенца, и добавляет: — Я погуляю с Коко и зайду в продуктовый. Холодильник почти пуст. — Полотенце не находится, и Ёнджэ стирает пенку с лица Марка большим пальцем. — И я знаю, что у тебя кончились запасы твоего ужасного шоколада.  
Марк хмыкает. Ёнджэ знает, что его осуждают за нелюбовь к мятному недоразумению, по ошибке названному шоколадом, и пожимает плечами. Марк качает головой и снова пачкается в молочной пенке.  
Ёнджэ отпивает свой безобразно беспенный кофе и тянется, чтобы опять стереть усы с улыбающихся губ Марка, когда тот выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы впервые произнести:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
И наступает апокалипсис.  
Потому что Ёнджэ выплёвывает весь набранный в рот кофе на футболку Марка и его штаны, взмахивает руками, роняет свою кружку на пол, которая разлетается лужей фарфоровых осколков и несладкой жижей, и с ужасом чувствует, что его накрывает тошнотой.  
Дверь ванной захлопывается с грохотом, и Ёнджэ всё же выворачивает наизнанку горькой желчью и проклятым капучино без пенки. Он выкручивает кран с холодной водой и с остервенением плещет ею в лицо и полощет рот. Марк за дверью что-то говорит, скребётся и дёргает за ручку, но Ёнджэ не слышит ничего за шумящим в ушах пульсе.  
Марк сказал, что любит его.  
А он выплюнул в него кофе, разбил кружку и его стошнило.  
Ёнджэ смотрит в своё отражение и его накрывает ледяным ужасом осознания.  
Марк сказал, что любит его.  
А он...  
Ёнджэ боится смотреть на Марка, когда выползает из ванной, но тот стоит напротив двери и не столкнуться с ним взглядами невозможно. Марк улыбается, немного растерянно, но улыбается, и Ёнджэ не знает, что именно надо сказать, поэтому он подхватывает непонимающую Коко на руки и беспощадно заминает задники своих кроссовок, когда наспех обувается.  
— ЯгулятьсКоко, — выпаливает он и капитулирует.

Квартира встречает их с Коко тишиной и запахом синтетического лимона от чистящего средства для полов. Ёнджэ сразу же распахивает шкаф в прихожей и сползает на пол от облегчения: обувь Марка на месте. Он ни за что бы не оставил свою коллекцию “нет, Ёнджэ, они не одинаковые” конверсов.  
На кухне чисто, осколки собраны, а криповый смайлик с уродливой кружки смотрит на него осуждающе.  
Марка нет.  
Ёнджэ находит свой телефон рядом с кофемашиной, снимает с блокировки и смотрит на пустую строку уведомлений. В списке набранных контакт “Марк” на первом месте, и Ёнджэ почти нажимает на кнопку вызова, но потом злится на себя, на свою эмоциональную ущербность, и раздражённо отбрасывает телефон на стол.  
В ванной тоже всё убрано. Ёнджэ включает тёплую воду и моет лапы Коко.  
Марк сказал, что любит его.  
А он сам что может сказать Марку?  
Марк замечательный. Марк красивый и отзывчивый. С Марком уютно. С Марком _всё_.  
Коко цокает коготками по ламинату.  
Ёнджэ пытается вспомнить, что было до Марка, и понимает, что даже не помнит, как было без.  
В голове звучит почему-то голосом Джинёна: Вот так и скажи, если не можешь по-нормальному.  
Ёнджэ лохматит волосы и опять издаёт стон раненной косатки. Из кухни ему отзывается коротким тявком проголодавшаяся Коко, и он послушно идёт к ней.  
Марка всё ещё нет, но у него созвон с заказчиком после обеда. Телефон молчит на кухонном столе, Ёнджэ не выдерживает и ещё не знает, что сказать, но гудки уже идут, и из спальни им вторит стандартный рингтон.  
Телефон Марка лежит под примятой подушкой. Ёнджэ растекается по кровати и утыкается в подушку носом. Марк же вернётся, спрашивает-убеждает он сам себя, здесь его телефон и коллекция обуви. И Коко.  
В руку тыкается мокрый нос, и шерстяной комок ворочается рядом по-собачьи пыхтя.  
И я, надеется Ёнджэ, проваливаясь в дрёму.

Когда Ёнджэ открывает глаза, Коко уже нет рядом, а из-за прикрытой двери слышен приглушённый голос Марка. На электронных часах тридцать семь минут третьего, и Ёнджэ немного дезориентирован во времени и совсем чуть-чуть в пространстве, но Марк в гостиной коротко смеётся, и всё произошедшее утром наваливается скопом.  
Марк сидит к нему спиной, на его голове наушники с микрофоном, и он объясняет собеседнику значения каких-то цифр, не замечая Ёнджэ. Коко поднимает голову со своей царской лежанки около его стола и следит за ним чёрными бусинками глаз.  
Ёнджэ обходит Марка на цыпочках, заворачивая сразу в кухню, и спотыкается на пороге. Рядом с кофемашиной стоит новая кружка, такая же, как он разбил сегодня утром, только кремового цвета. Ёнджэ берёт её и крутит в руках. Ощущается привычно, и вот где Марк нашёл её только. В свёртке рядом странная металлическая штука, и Ёнджэ не сразу признаёт в ней новую насадку на капучинатор.  
В носу предательски начинает щипать, и Ёнджэ уверен, что это всё проклятая аллергия, которая ворочается в груди, и которую сможет вылечить только Марк.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает кому-то Марк в микрофон. — Да, я обязательно пересмотрю всю редактуру в переданных документах. Лично, если Вас это успокоит. Да, конечно.  
Его голос вздрагивает, когда Ёнджэ обнимает его со спины и целует мягкие волосы на макушке.  
— Да, я успею сделать это до завтрашнего полудня, — добавляет Марк, и Ёнджэ слышит улыбку в его голосе. — Хорошо, буду на связи. До свидания.  
Невнятное бурчание в наушниках обрывается, и Марк, стеснённый объятиями Ёнджэ, неловко их снимает.  
— Я купил тебе новую кружку, — говорит он, сжимая его руку. — Случайно увидел, когда уже на кассе стоял в магазине.  
Ёнджэ угукает из-за его макушки и не планирует шевелиться ближайшие лет сто, но Марк сильный, он вертится вместе с креслом и тянет Ёнджэ на себя, усаживая на свои колени.  
— Послушай, — начинает Марк, — я не жду от тебя тех же слов, правда.  
— Подожди, — просит Ёнджэ и выдыхает: — Мне жаль.  
Марк непонимающе хмурится.  
— Я знаю, что ты ожидал не этого в ответ на признание, но, — Ёнджэ взмахивает руками, подбирая слова, и сдается: — Ух.  
— Я действительно не ожидал такого, — Марк фыркает. — Но ты был фееричен.  
Ёнджэ стонет.  
— Но я всё ещё люблю тебя.  
Внутри снова всё замирает, но в этот раз не выплёвывается кофе, и не разлетается дождём осколков кружка.  
Ну, может, тошнит немного, решает Ёнджэ и уточняет:  
— Даже если у меня очень изощрённая разновидность алекситимии?  
Марк утыкается головой в его плечо и ржёт. Ёнджэ вздыхает.  
— Это точно ни сама алекситимия, ни какая-либо её форма, — уверяет его Марк. — Но всё равно даже если. И прекрати так трагично вздыхать.  
Ёнджэ всё равно делает ещё раз и касается лица Марка ладонями, прося посмотреть на него.  
— Я не могу, как ты в слова, — говорит он. — Но и без тебя я не могу.  
Марк улыбается ему в губы.  
— Я знаю.  
И добавляет много позже.  
— Мы справимся.


End file.
